


forget-me-not

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, CEOs!hyungwonho, Character Death, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, but they are reborn so dw, fem!minhyuk&changkyun in the past, probably, secretaries!kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: In a universe where people can remember their past lives, Hyungwon spends most of his youth looking for the girl he fell in love with centuries ago.When he finally finds her, there are just two buts: she was reborn as a man, who has absolutely no memories of his past life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to hw's birthday fic but as always i'm late! there's either going to be 2 or 3 chapters
> 
> anyway because i'm a joke i slid in mx ray characters in this very serious fic tshsjsk i actually wanted to use dior at first but then i decided that i want it to at least seem historically accurate so. just imagine dior but with minji's name, or whatever
> 
> also like i mentioned in the tags dw about the character death bec reincarnation
> 
> enjoy !

 

 

 

_Joseon Dynasty, somewhere in the 1400s_

 

 

 

 

Lee Minji comes from another, bigger town, her robes expensive silk and gold sewn into her hair. She marries the oldest son of the village head, the man older than her by six years and looking like a servant standing by her graceful beauty.

Dajoong goes to the wedding with his family, stands to the side with his mother and three younger sisters. As the only man after his father's passing four months ago, he's already the head of his family at the age of seventeen. The newlyweds share their greetings to him before the rest of his family, and even if it's short and they move by fast to the next quests, he feels the air leave his lungs for an unnatural amount of time due to the smile the bride directs at him.

"She really is so pretty," his mother sighs, each of his sisters agreeing. Dajoong does so, too, though not out loud.

He wishes to talk to Minji again, but she is, naturally, surrounded by people for the rest of the evening, the groom's hand on her waist at all times. In the end, Dajoong tells himself it's just good, to not get close with her. It's her wedding, after all. She's a taken lady, and it would be unsuitable for Dajoong to even think of talking to her in private.

"Orabeoni," Sangah states when they are leaving home, following Dajoong over to the stables to get their horse with him. She's the youngest out of all of them, age ten, and has always followed her older brother around ever since she properly learned to walk. "Aren't you going to get married soon?"

"I doubt that," Dajoong smiles at her, patting her cheek with his hand as they step inside the stable. "I'm still only seventeen, Sangah."

"Miss Minji is eighteen, and she got married today."

"Miss Minji is a woman," Dajoong explains, "you know ladies are young when they get married. Who knows, maybe you will even get married before I do."

Sangah smiles at him sheepishly. "You think so?"

"Of course. You'll be having boys chasing after you in no time," Dajoong says, grinning at the embarrassment on her face. "They must ask me for your hand first, though."

"Make sure to choose the best husband for me, then! And the best wife for yourself, too."

Dajoong laughs. "Of course I will. Don't worry."

That's what he says, and that's what he means. After all, he has no way of knowing that things aren't going to go as planned for him.

He meets Minji in the marketplace just a week later, and they end up talking together. He offers to carry her things and walks her back to her house, completely forgetting about his own errands as she disappears behind the gates with one last smile and a bow directed at him. And that should have never happened, because as it turns out, they never really know how to let go of each other after that.

It starts with small things, like the both of them leaving their houses more often just so they could see each other by coincidence, lingering stares and smiles that last a tad bit too long. Minji is a touchy person - Dajoong has seen it from all the times they're with other people, and so, he tries not to think too much about the way she tugs at his sleeves, plays with his hair or asks him to lie his head down onto her lap as they are sitting by the river.

He believes he's doing a good job at concealing his feelings, the desire to hold her even closer and whisper beautiful words to her, until it's been four months and she shows up crying to their usual meeting spot with a bruise on her wrist and a cut on her lower lip.

"He's getting impatient because I haven't let him bed me yet," she whispers against Dajoong's neck as he embraces her gently, "I'm useless to him like this."

"You're not useless," Dajoong tells her sharply, holding onto her hand to examine the ugly colors blooming on her arm. "Don't say that. He's disgusting for doing this to you."

"He should do whatever he pleases with me."

"That's not true."

"He said he would take me right there by force if I wasn't already crying."

"He doesn't deserve to even _touch_ you."

"You're too kind, Dajoong."

_You're too kind._ That's what she says, offering him a smile through her tears, and Dajoong has to dig his nails in his palms to stop himself from kissing her. He eventually does, though, right before they're supposed to go their own ways again, a hasty brush of his lips on her forehead.

"I'll always be there for you," he promises.

Minji smiles at him again, pulls a thin silk ribbon from her hair and drops it into his hands.

"I'll be there for you, too."

Dajoong ties the ribbon around his wrist, keeping it there at all times, hidden under the long sleeves of his robes. He kisses Minji with a little more confidence every time, her temple, the crown of her head, her knuckles, her cheekbone, her jawline, her lips. She lets him, her fingers tangling in his hair as they lean into each other, breathing softly against his mouth.

Five months. Six months. Seven. Eight. Dajoong thinks he's losing count. Nine. Ten. Eleven. A year. Minji cries against his shoulder every time her husband takes her to bed, whispering that she's scared of getting pregnant. She doesn't want to give a child to that man.

A year and three months. Minji lets Dajoong make love to her. They are outside, on their usual spot by the river, and Dajoong lies his robes underneath Minji's bare back to protect her from the wet, cold grass. She's sighing against his mouth, a beautiful, ethereal sound, and her skin is warm underneath Dajoong's touch, and for a moment, it's just the two of them, all alone in the world, everything else long gone and forgotten.

A year and a half. It's winter, cold outside. Dajoong's childhood friend comes to talk to him to ask him for his oldest sister's hand. He talks to her about it, and after making sure it's also what she wants, accepts the two of them. He meets Minji a little less often, their meetings and kisses brief, the snow crunching underneath their feet.

A year and nine months. Minji has bruises on her body more often. Dajoong nearly cries as he nurses her, choking back his tears while wiping her own away.

"Let's run away," he tells her. She wraps her arms around him, presses their foreheads together and attempts a smile,

"You can't leave your family, Dajoong."

"They have money. My mother is a strong woman. They would manage."

"They would manage, but that's different from being alright. I can't deprive you from them. Sangah's heart would break."

"But if we don't, you-"

Minji hushes him, bumping their noses together, her eyes warm as she looks at him. "I will manage," she says.

Dajoong thinks his heart is the one that breaks with that.

A year and ten months. A year and eleven months. Two years. Dajoong takes Sangah out to the town with him to run errands. They run into Minji's husband, and the man stops by to greet them. Dajoong bows at him and forces a good evening through gritted teeth. If the older notices, he doesn't show it. Sangah gives him a worried stare, somehow looking so grown up even though she's still just twelve years old. Dajoong thinks it must be because she looks so much like their mother.

Two years and two months. Minji doesn't show up to their meeting spot. Dajoong waits for hours and only leaves at the dawn, his hands sweaty and his heartbeat ringing in his ears. The next time they see each other is a week later, and Minji has three large bruises in her lower back, still dark and ugly even though they're starting to heal. Dajoong cries that night, holding her to his chest while spluttering out apologies.

"Don't be sorry," Minji says softly when he finally finishes with his rambling, "it's not your fault."

"I should do something for you," Dajoong whispers, "I should protect you. I should keep you away from him."

"Your love for me is more than enough."

Two years and three months. That makes exactly twenty-seven months. Dajoong feels like he's not able to breathe with the guilt and worry creeping up his back, but at the same time, he's still _so in love_ and he makes himself believe that some day, it will be alright. That some day, the two of them will have their happy ending. That their love won't end up being just an affair, a hidden secret behind everyone's backs.

They promised to meet at midnight tonight. He walks quietly down his house's hallways, and for some reason, stops by his sisters' room and peeks inside. The two of them are sleeping - the oldest of them already moved away to her own house with her husband - Sangah closer to the door. Dajoong smiles at her peaceful face and slides the door shut, leaving the house.

It's in the middle of the autumn, and he has dressed warmly, brought over two spare blankets. Minji is already waiting for him and kisses him full on the lips as he arrives, only pulling away when they're both running out of air.

Dajoong lies the blankets out for them onto the ground, and then they make love, slow and breathless, desperately holding onto each other as if they couldn't get enough.

"I love you," he whispers against her skin, "I love you so much, I always will."

"I know," she breathes out, "I love you too, I- with my entire soul."

"I'll never let go of you."

"That was a promise."

It feels like the beginning of something, somehow, even though technically, it's nothing different from their usual nightly visits. There's a feeling - one that Dajoong can't quite pinpoint. It might be something like hope.

It's already morning when they leave each other's arms, with promises of meeting again exactly eight days later. Dajoong presses a kiss on Minji's forehead, kind of like he did all those months ago, and she giggles, telling him to hurry before his mother and sisters wake up to find him gone.

He's halfway through home when he's kicked to the ground from behind with a blade of a sword pressing against his neck.

He's nineteen. Minji just turned twenty years old two weeks ago.

He attempts getting up, but he receives a harsh blow at his lower back, the air knocking out of his lungs, and then something stings.

Exactly two years and three months.

He never makes it back home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Somewhere in 21st century_

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon has always remembered more than an average person.

Not things considering daily life - on those, he can be quite forgetful. When still in school, he would forget to take his books with him to class or leave his gym clothes accidentally in the locker rooms for the weekend. Being older and living on his own, he sometimes has to take a turn back to his apartment while on his way to work during mornings just to check that he actually locked his apartment door. He loses things on daily basis - his phone, his glasses, his keys - and buys birthday gifts on the last minute because he always forgets the dates.

His grandmother says it's his two memories contrasting each other. Because his head is so full of everything from his past life, it struggles storing all of the new, current memories in his head. Hyungwon guesses that it kind of does make sense.

Usually, people recognize faces from their past lives. They can tell their own and their family members' names, somehow describe the place they lived in, maybe remember details of a few events such as their wedding day. Some people can tell what age they died in and where.

Hyungwon knows all of that. With time, the memories have gotten hazier - he can no longer remember exactly what his parents and three sisters looked like - but he definitely can still give the strangest and simplest details of the life he used to live several hundreds years ago. He's pretty much sure that if he suddenly was taken back there, he could still make his way through his home and the village he used to live in with his eyes closed.

But, most of all, he remembers Lee Minji.

He remembers the nightly visits, the secret meetings, the bruises on her body and the way she'd cry against his shoulder. He remembers making love to her, kissing her with love that burned, holding her in his arms as if he'd never want to let go. Which, he - Dajoong - didn't.

He remembers the morning she sent him off for the last time and he remembers dying.

His own death, however, is not something that distresses him the most. It's the fact that he doesn't know what happened to Minji.

Was she hurt? Was she killed as well, or did she live long after? Did she have children? Was she happy?

Did she grieve over what happened to him? Did she even _know_ what happened to him?

Hyungwon hopes that she lived a good and a long life and that she did have children. He hopes she wasn't unhappy.

He also hopes that if she has now been reborn like he has, she's living a good life as well. It's what she deserves.

But quite selfishly, he also hopes that if she's out there, she's also thinking about him.

Sure, it was an affair and only lasted for two years, but for Hyungwon, who only lived up to the age of nineteen in his past life, it was _everything_. He loved her so dearly it still physically _hurts_ him to think about it. Sometimes, he lies the nights awake on his bed, alone, and wonders why their story had to be like that.

He wonders if he's just as important to her as she is to him. He thinks, that maybe, they weren't even meant to be, and he's just like one of those second lead characters in all the stupid dramas the tv is full of nowadays. Maybe Minji, or the reincarnation of her, doesn't love or even think of him anymore.

But even with those possibilities in mind, Hyungwon has _tried_. He has tried to find her. He has even, in all his desperation, signed up for those damned websites where people look for their past lovers. He has met up with artists and described her to them for portraits, and then he has gone around with them and asked people if they have seen her. He has tried everything ever since he was in high school, but now he is twenty-eight years old and there are still no signs of Minji even being reincarnated.

His family and most of his friends are telling him to just try and move on. That maybe she hasn't even reincarnated. Maybe the two of them weren't meant to be. Maybe there's someone else out there for him. That he's wasting his youth and soon his entire life if he keeps doing this.

Hyungwon understands them. He knows he might be doing it all for nothing. He knows it's worrisome and that he maybe should seek for someone like a therapist to try and get over it, but he can't.

He can't, because even if he has his doubts, there's a strong feeling, somewhere, that this is what he should be doing. That the two of them are meant to be.

And as long as he has that feeling, he's going to hold on. Even if it's _years_ from now on, he's going to hold on.

Because if they are meant to be, they will eventually meet again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Here are the documents for tomorrow's meeting. I had them organized for you, just like you asked."

"Thank you, Kihyun," Hyungwon says, not lifting his gaze from his laptop screen, "leave them on my desk."

There's some shuffling as the secretary does as he's told, and then, after a moment of silence, "Are you okay? You look a little tired."

Hyungwon sighs, rubbing his temples before shooting his gaze up at Kihyun. The latter has his arms crossed on his chest and his head tilted, along with a demanding, raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Hyungwon tells him, "just didn't have enough sleep last night. Quit worrying."

"Well you need _someone_ to worry for you," Kihyun snaps back, leaning forward to shove at Hyungwon's forehead with his finger. Hyungwon frowns.

He should've never thought that befriending his secretary is a good idea.

"I _do_ have people worrying for me, thank you very much," he replies, taking a hold of Kihyun's wrist and moving the man's hand away from his face. "I have a social life even if I'm not married yet."

Kihyun snorts. "That's not what I meant."

"Good. I'm not taking relationship advice from someone who doesn't even know how to make a move on the man they've been crushing on for a year."

Kihyun gives him a scandalized expression, leaning even closer before hissing, "Shut up."

Hyungwon snickers. There's a knock on the door, and the two of them barely have any time to react when it already opens - and, speaking of the devil, it's the _exact_ man Kihyun has been crushing on for a year.

Kihyun swirls around with the speed of light, straightening his back and clearing his throat as if trying to look representable. Hyungwon finds it kind of funny, but he drowns his laugh as Hoseok gives the two of them a long, overly-curious look from his spot on the doorway.

"So," Hyungwon says pointedly, "what is it?"

"Ah!" Hoseok snaps out of his trance, pushing the door further open as he takes a step inside Hyungwon's office. "I, yeah. I'm just showing the new secretary around, he's- come in, Minhyuk."

Right. Hoseok had gotten a new secretary after the previous one resigned last week. Hyungwon pulls out his most pleasant smile not to scare the new worker away as he gets inside the office as well.

"Good evening! My name is Lee Minhyuk," he greets, bowing generously before straightening his back and smiling brightly at their direction.

Hyungwon's smile drops.

Oh, he thinks. Otherwise his mind is completely blank as he stares, grabbing tightly at the nearest object on his table which happens to be a pen. _Oh_.

He listens and watches as Kihyun does his greetings, and then all of them look at him, probably expecting for him to introduce himself as well, but oh, god, how can he do that? How can he do _anything_ right now?

How can he, when there is this man standing in front of him, holding the exact same features as the woman Hyungwon loved in his past life did?

It seems bizarre, but Hyungwon is so _sure_. He knows that face. He knows that way of speaking. He _knows_ that person. He knows him. But he just knows him as her. But it's - it's still Minji. It _has_ to be.

But why does he look so unaffected by Hyungwon's presence?

"Hyungwon," Kihyun calls out for him, leaning at his desk while reaching over to grab his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

Hyungwon blinks and inhales deeply, willing to get some sense back in his head. "I- sorry, it's-," he looks at Minhyuk, "you're just..."

"Have I met you before?" Minhyuk asks before Hyungwon is able to continue. The latter blinks, his head spinning as he slowly nods.

"I mean, you are very similar to someone," he breathes out, "someone I used to know. Before. In my past life."

Minhyuk forms an 'o' with his mouth, and then he blinks. He blinks, and it's the exact same as it was with Minji, the way her other eye closed briefly before the other, making it seem like she was winking. Hyungwon's chest burns. That's it. This is it. This day, this moment, this-

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk says softly, "I don't have any memories from my past life. I can't remember you."

Hyungwon feels like his entire existence is going crashing down. _Oh_ , he thinks again.

So this is it, huh? This is what he's been waiting for. Just a proof of what a fool he is. Of course she - _he_ \- doesn't remember him. He should have never gotten his hopes up like that. He should have listened to everyone around him and stopped obsessing. He should have-

"Hyungwon," Kihyun speaks again, and it's only then that Hyungwon comes to the realization that his hands are visibly shaking and that he still didn't even introduce himself properly and _god_ , this is all just a big mess and his mind just doesn't know how to function.

"Sorry," he breathes out. He looks at Minhyuk again, the man looking back at him with guilt written all over his face, and his insides twist painfully. "It's- it's nothing. I'm Chae Hyungwon."

"Nice to meet you," Minhyuk says meekly, and then Hoseok is ushering him out of the door, muttering something about giving Hyungwon some space.

Hyungwon doesn't know if he wants to have some space. Sure, he would prefer not to cry in front of others - his eyes are already burning with tears - but he doesn't want to be left alone. Or left alone with _Kihyun_. The only thing he wants is to have Minji with him, the urge stronger than ever after seeing Minhyuk's beautiful face, but he knows it's impossible, and so he's left struggling.

"Hey," Kihyun says softly, circling to the other side of the desk so he's standing next to Hyungwon's seat. He brings a hand to Hyungwon's shoulder and rubs there gently. "Can you talk? What's wrong?"

Hyungwon nods, and then shakes his head, and then nods again. He sighs and leans against the table with his elbows, his hands still trembling as he covers his face with them.

"It's her," he manages to finally croak out, "I'm- fuck, I'm sure it's _her_."

"Her," Kihyun repeats with a soft voice, "you mean, your past lover? Hyungwon, is Minhyuk-"

"Yes," Hyungwon interrupts him before he's able to finish the question, because he's just not ready to hear that out loud. It doesn't even make sense. None of this makes sense. Minhyuk is a _man_. It's extremely rare for someone to be reborn as another gender. Not impossible, technically, but _rare_. And he said he can't remember Hyungwon. He can't remember _Dajoong_. He said he has no memories from his past life. How is that even _possible_? Who doesn't have any memories from their past life? And is Minhyuk actually even Minji? Maybe his mind is doing tricks to him. Maybe-

"Hyungwon," Kihyun interrupts his thoughts again, "you- you have to calm down. Okay? Are you even sure about it?"

"I..." Hyungwon breathes out, inhaling deeply, "fuck, Kihyun, I don't fucking know. I just- his face, and the way he talked, and just- even the way he fucking _blinked_ , Kihyun, it was all her."

"Oh," Kihyun says, and Hyungwon thinks, _same_. "But isn't it really rare for someone to reincarnate as a different gender? Maybe, I don't know, did she have a brother?"

"You've met people from your past life, haven't you?" Hyungwon asks. His hands still feel jittery and he's still quite dizzy, but he's slowly calming down. He leans back on his chair and looks at Kihyun, who looks back at him with his lips pressed in a thin line. "I'd like to think he's _not_ her, but Kihyun, I can _feel it._ I just know. To be born into a different gender is rare, but it's not...unheard of."

"Right," Kihyun sighs, crossing his arms and leaning against Hyungwon's desk. Hyungwon returns his gaze to the door and stares, his mind working in flashes as he recalls the encounter. "Is it really a bad thing, though? I mean, you've been waiting to meet her for so long."

"I have," Hyungwon says, "but she - _he,_ he doesn't _remember me."_

"He said he has no memories of his past life at all," Kihyun says softly, reaching over to pat Hyungwon's hair as if he was a child. "It doesn't mean you two aren't meant to be, or whatever you think it is. You should talk to him."

Hyungwon shrugs, removing his gaze from the door. "But _how_ does he not have _any_ memories of his past life?"

"I've heard of people like that," Kihyun says, "I suppose it's like the thing with the different gender. Rare, but not impossible. I don't know what causes such a thing, though."

Hyungwon frowns, leans against the desk with his elbows again and leans his chin on the palm of his hand. He thinks of Minji, of all the years he spent looking for her and all the hazy memories he has of her, and he thinks about Minhyuk, the apologetic look on his face when he said he has no memories of his past life.

"Maybe I should talk to him," he finally says.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Hyungwon doesn't talk to Minhyuk. In fact, he spends the next two weeks avoiding him as well as he just can, asking for Hoseok to meet him in his office instead of going to Hoseok's office himself. Whenever the two of them pass each other in the hallways or before meetings, Hyungwon barely mutters a short greeting under his breath and then flees. Kihyun calls him dumb, embarrassing _and_ unbeliavable, but at least he's considerate enough not to butt in.

 

He eventually does have to face his fears, though, early on a Monday morning of all times. He has a cup of Starbucks in one hand and his suitcase in the other, his eyes still technically half-closed as he steps in to the elevator and punches the buttons to get to the fifth floor. The doors start to close, and then, of course, _of course,_ there's a frantic yell of,

 

"Wait! Please, hold the door!"

 

He's too tired to recognize the voice, which is both good and bad, because if he _did_ recognize it, he probably would have pretended he never heard it. But he doesn't, and so he sighs, pressing the buttons again to stop the doors from moving.

 

Minhyuk's dress shirt is wrinkled, his suit jacket stuffed under his arm as he rushes inside with such power he nearly crashes at the wall. Normally, Hyungwon would laugh, but he's still too tired for any of this and dear god, it's _Minhyuk._

 

"Thanks," Minhyuk breathes out as the elevator doors close properly, leaning against the wall while pushing his hair back from his forehead. "I slept past my alarm, and got stuck in the traffic like five times on the way here, and-" he straightens his back and pauses, snapping his mouth shut as if he only then realizes who he's talking to. "Mr. Chae! I mean, uh, Hyungwon? Hoseok told me you prefer being called by your first name, so- just correct me if I'm wrong, please. Good morning!"

 

He ends the rambling in a deep, 90 degree bow, and then keeps staring at Hyungwon. Hyungwon stares back, and only realizes a moment later that he's probably expecting for some sort of an answer. He looks away in embarrassment and clears his throat.

 

"Good morning," he says. He can still feel Minhyuk's eyes on him, and so he ends up adding, "just Hyungwon is fine, yeah."

 

He sees from his peripheral vision how Minhyuk flashes a smile, adjusting his clothes as he does. The smile brings an overflowing amount of memories to his mind, and he has to close his eyes and take in a deep breath to remain his calm.

 

The familiar _ding!_ of the elevator announcing they have arrived on the fifth floor stops him from falling more into his thoughts, and he thanks heavens for that, striding out of the elevator as fast as he can while still attempting to look normal. Minhyuk doesn't say anything, his footsteps fast behind him as well until they reach Hoseok's office and he slips in there through the door. He must be thinking Hyungwon is busy getting to work as well.

 

That's good. Hyungwon doesn't want Minhyuk to think he's avoiding him (even if he totally is). He wouldn't understand, and Hyungwon is still not ready to explain.

 

How would he even explain such a thing to someone? _You were a woman in your past life. You were married to someone else, but we had an affair, and I'm still pretty much in love with you. But hey, no pressure!_

 

He sighs, stepping in to the small hall leading to his office. Kihyun's desk is still empty - which is rare, because Kihyun is _always_ on time - but it's not like he's that early either, so he just purses his lips together thoughtfully and heads to his own office. He has barely had the time to sit down and take a sip of his cooling coffee when there's a knock on his door.

 

"Yeah, come in," he calls out, leaning down to grab his laptop from his suitcase. The door opens, and he expects to see Kihyun, but as he lifts his head, he meets eyes with Lee Minhyuk.

 

"Hi again," Minhyuk says, grinning sheepishly. Even from their distance, Hyungwon can tell that his cheeks are red, and he doesn't know how to react to that. "Your, uhm, your secretary is making out with Hoseok in his office. I thought you should know."

 

And then he's gone, just like that, the door sliding closed again. Hyungwon is left staring at the door handle on his own, his brain taking a while to process everything he just saw _and_ heard. Once he finally gets a hang of things, he slaps a hand to his face and dials Hoseok's office number with his phone.

(He can deal with all the thoughts of Minhyuk later on.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I really need to use the restroom."

 

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, turning to Hoseok with a pointed look on his face. "Are you sure you're not just escaping there to make out with my secretary?"

 

"Oh my _god,"_ Hoseok groans theatrically, making an extravagant movement with his hand that nearly causes all the wine spill out of his glass. "No."

 

"You're not sure?"

 

"That's _not_ what I meant," Hoseok grumbles. He gulps down the rest of his wine as if it was a shot of whiskey and shoots a glare and a pointed finger at Hyungwon. "Try not to get in trouble."

 

"We are in a party in our company building," Hyungwon says pointedly. Hoseok ignores him completely and swirls around on his heels, swaying to the side a little as he does so, and _right,_ he's already a little tipsy, how great. Hyungwon rolls his eyes at the older man's retreating back and shifts his focus back to his own drink.

 

A few people approach him once Hoseok is gone, share a few words with him, mostly about the company and the party altogether, but they drift away fast, mostly towards the snacks or the drinks. One of the workers introduces him to her husband, and they stay with him a little longer, their conversation drifting from one topic to another.

 

It's when the couple has made their way to the other side of the room to a bigger group of people that Lee Minhyuk dances his way to him, a smile plastered on his face and a thin layer of makeup tracing his eyes.

 

"Hi," he says, and Hyungwon doesn't know what to do, so he just says _hi_ back, hoping that the other doesn't notice his panicked expression.

 

If he does, he doesn't mention it.

 

"This is nice," Minhyuk says, "the party, I mean. I haven't really been to like, a company or office party before, so I wasn't sure what to expect, but this is cool."

 

Hyungwon cracks a small smile and takes a sip of his drink, tearing his gaze away from Minhyuk's twinkling eyes to look at the crowd of people instead. "Yeah, well," he says, "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

 

Minhyuk's grin widens, and Hyungwon wants to see more of it, but at the same time, he wishes it would just _stop,_ because it makes him want things he can't have - makes him remember what he used to have.

 

If only Minhyuk could remember too.

 

"Hey," Minhyuk speaks up again, his voice a tiny bit softer, even a little _nervous_ , and Hyungwon thinks of the first nights spent together by the riverbend in secret. "Can I ask you something?"

 

Hyungwon swallows, shrugging his shoulders to seem casual. "Go ahead."

 

Minhyuk takes his moment, rubbing the side of his neck with the palm of his hand. Hyungwon watches the motion, mesmerized, even if he tries not to.

 

"Did you really know me in your past life?"

 

Hyungwon's breath gets caught in his throat. Minhyuk doesn't even give him the time to fully recover as he starts rambling again, "because like I told you, I don't have any memories of my past life, and... I've also never met anyone who remembers me, and I've been thinking if you could maybe tell me something about me, I mean me in the past life. It's just-" he inhales sharply, making a wild gesture with both his hands, "I've always just heard stories of everyone else's past life, and it would be nice to know about my own. You know?"

 

Hyungwon manages to nod, his mouth dry even after he takes a long sip of his drink, and he's not sure if he's even able to speak at this point. But Minhyuk isn't even done, not yet. He turns his body to completely face Hyungwon, and steps _closer,_ pretty much into his personal space - if Hyungwon reached over just a little, he would be able to touch him.

 

"Were we maybe..." Minhyuk pauses again, unsurely blinking up at him, "were we close friends, or something? Or family members? Because- this sounds _so creepy,_ I'm sorry- but I just feel sort of weird around you? It's sort of as if I already _knew_ you. I haven't really experienced anything like this before, and I just... I want to know if I'm just imagining things or if it's real."

 

Hyungwon opens his mouth, and then closes it again, struggling to find any words with Minhyuk staring at him. He makes Minhyuk _feel_ something. Despite Minhyuk not having any memories of his past life, _Hyungwon_ makes him _feel_ as if he already _knew_ him.

 

He suddenly feels like a total idiot for not talking to Minhyuk earlier and just avoiding him like that.

 

"I think," he starts, sucking in a nervous breath, "I think we should talk in private."

 

"Oh," Minhyuk says, nodding his head afterwards and flashing him a yet another smile, "of course."

 

They end up trailing out of the room slowly, with Hyungwon taking his time as he leads the way, to try and solve all the thoughts in his head and place them in order. But it's difficult, because there is still too much to think about, and Minhyuk is right there, behind him, and all the occasional glances from other people make his skin crawl, because _all of him_ remembers how it was like to walk with Minhyuk - with Minji - in front of other people before.

 

They end up in one of the conference rooms. The air feels suffocating, and Hyungwon sort of regrets not going outside instead, but the building is located in a busy street and he's not sure if he can handle standing underneath the night sky with Minhyuk right now.

 

He ends up opening a window, muttering something about the air being musty. Minhyuk doesn't protest, hoisting himself up to sit on the edge of the long table, swinging his legs as he does so, and it's such a Minji thing to do that Hyungwon has to take a long breath of the fresh air by the window before he dares to take a seat on the edge of the table as well.

 

"I did know you," he says. Minhyuk snaps his head up from where he had been staring at his own feet and looks at him instead, blinking rapidly. "Your name was Lee Minji."

 

"Lee... Minji," Minhyuk repeats. He falls silent for a minute, just staring at Hyungwon while looking like he's deep in his thoughts. Hyungwon lets him take his time, watches how his facial expressions change and his eyelashes flutter. After a moment, Minhyuk draws in a deep breath and raises an eyebrow. "Minji is a feminine name."

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon replies, pressing his palms against the smooth surface of the table. "You were a woman."

 

"Oh." Minhyuk drops his gaze to his lap and laughs lightly, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt. "I didn't expect that. I mean, it's not a bad thing, but it's just... I can't remember anything, and apparently I was a different sex back then? That's... Rare."

 

Hyungwon smiles a little. "I suppose you are a very unique person."

 

"Well, that's one way to look at it," Minhyuk says. He starts swinging his legs again, just slightly, and Hyungwon follows the motion with his eyes. "I- I don't know what to ask you. This feels really strange. I've just- I've dreamed of this, of meeting someone who can _really_ tell me _something_ about my past life. I've tried hypnosis and everything, but those things never worked."

 

Hyungwon lifts his gaze to his face and watches how he chews on his lower lip, lifts his hand to his neck to tug at the collar of his shirt. "It must be difficult," he says, "to not remember. I couldn't even imagine how that feels."

 

"Yeah," Minhyuk says softly. Then he sighs, shaking his head, and looks at Hyungwon again. "But that's- could you tell me more?"

 

"Of course," Hyungwon says, because it's not like he could ever deny this person anything, no matter the gender and whether or not he can remember their past. "It was in the early Joseon era," he starts, "you came from a wealthy family and got married into one, too. You married the oldest son of our village head. That's how I got to know you."

 

He pauses, hesitating, and then adds, "people talked about you a lot, because you were so beautiful."

 

Minhyuk grins. "Is that the truth, or are you just trying to flatter me?"

 

Hyungwon laughs in embarrassment, turning his head to look away. "It's the truth."

 

"You swear?"

 

"I swear."

 

"Good," Minhyuk says brightly, and then he inches a tad bit closer to Hyungwon. "So, is that why you remember me so well, or is there something else?"

 

Hyungwon looks at him again, and tries not to give away anything, even if his heartrate is picking up and his body doesn't seem to remember how to properly breathe. Minhyuk doesn't seem to notice, only staring at him expectantly with a small smile still on his face.

 

"We were...friends," Hyungwon ends up saying. The smile on Minhyuk's face grows wider, and Hyungwon isn't sure whether he feels more guilty or relieved.

 

"That makes sense," Minhyuk says, curiously tilting his head, "what was your name?"

 

"Kim Dajoong," Hyungwon replies. He thinks Minhyuk's face wavers, just for a second before returning to the bright, enthusiastic smile, and it's so fast he's left wondering if that was just his imagination.

 

"Dajoong," Minhyuk repeats, "got it."

 

And then he asks more questions, about both himself and Hyungwon, about the village they lived in, and Hyungwon describes everything just as well as he can, avoids mentioning anything that could give out too much about their relationship. He feels guilty about that, but he tells himself, that technically, he's _not lying,_ and it's just not to make Minhyuk feel uncomfortable. _He can tell Minhyuk about it later._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk starts drawing closer to him after the party.

 

It happens gradually, with quick greetings and smiles when they happen to run into each other exceeding into actual, full conversations, and at some point, Minhyuk has declared his right to eat his lunch with Hyungwon whenever they happen to share a lunch break. On the few first times, he claims it's just because he's tired of watching Kihyun and Hoseok being gross together (which Hyungwon can very much relate to, even if he's sort of happy to know that his friends are finally getting it on after ages of pining after each other), but eventually, he doesn't even give Hyungwon any excuses.

 

And Hyungwon isn't complaining. He's been looking for Minhyuk for _years,_ and that's a fact, no matter the situation. He just takes a while getting used to how things are, and that's probably normal.

 

He'd still rather have Minhyuk just as a friend than not have him in his life at all.

 

"Hey," Minhyuk says one day as they're seated together on the couch on Hyungwon's office, both of them just finished eating. His tone is soft, cautious, different from the enthusiasm earlier when he'd been telling Hyungwon about a document on whales he watched yesterday.

 

The worry starts crawling in Hyungwon's insides immediately, and he looks at the other in concern. "What is it?"

 

"I also found this theory last night," Minhyuk starts, pulling his feet up from dedw says. He knows it's a sensitive subject, that Minhyuk has struggled a lot with _being different,_ and so he doesn't urge him, quietly waiting for him to go on.

 

"I've heard other theories before too, but it's just- this one seems to make the most sense," Minhyuk pauses, drawing in a deep breath and dropping his gaze down to his lap. "Apparently, there is no record of anyone ever remembering that they'd... Well, that they'd committed suicide in their past life."

 

Hyungwon's heart drops in his chest.

 

"It's possible that dying like that causes a trauma big enough for us to close away the whole life that lead to that situation," Minhyuk finishes. Hyungwon watches how he tugs at his sleeves, hides his hands inside them and then pulls his fingers free again, how he presses his lips into a thin line and avoids looking back at Hyungwon.

 

He doesn't want to admit to himself that it _makes sense,_ but then he thinks about their past lives, about his own death, about Minhyuk's marriage, and his stomach churns.

 

_Oh, no._

 

"Why would I have done that?" Minhyuk whispers, finally looking back at him, and Hyungwon's heart _breaks._ "Did you- did you not tell me something?"

 

"I'm not sure," Hyungwon breathes out, flinching when Minhyuk reaches over and takes a hold of his arm. Minhyuk sees this, hesitates, his expression turning even more confused, and Hyungwon doesn't know what to _do._ "I died very young, Minhyuk," he whispers, "before you. I... I didn't know."

 

Minhyuk says nothing, staring at him with his hand still hovering above his arm until he pulls it back to his own lap. Hyungwon swallows, rubbing his arm on the spot where Minhyuk almost touched him.

 

"It's still just a theory, right?" he says. "We can't know for sure if that's what happened."

 

He knows himself that he doesn't sound even _nearly_ reassuring enough, but he's not exactly sure what else he can say at this situation.

 

"I don't know," Minhyuk whispers, "it really does make a lot of sense."

 

"It does," Hyungwon admits, "and I understand that you want to know the reason you can't remember. But maybe- maybe it's something else, or maybe there's no reason at all."

 

"Or maybe it's true and that's how the past me died," Minhyuk says. "I can _accept_ that. I understand we were friends back then, but you don't need to try to _protect me._ I'd rather know that's what happened than to live in ignorance. Is that bad?"

 

Hyungwon swallows, turning his gaze away. "It's not bad."

 

"But?"

 

"But-" Hyungwon inhales deeply, getting up from the couch. "I don't know. I- Minhyuk, I feel like it might have been my fault."

 

Minhyuk stares at him, for a moment that feels like forever, and then gets up from the couch as well. "W-what do you mean?" he stutters.

 

"We weren't just _friends,"_ Hyungwon finally says, turning around to properly face Minhyuk. The latter gives him a confused look, and he sighs, explaining further, "we had an affair. You were married, but we kept seeing each other, in secret. The man you married was an asshole, and-"

 

He stops, turning his back to Minhyuk again, feeling even more guilty by the way he stares at him. "He hurt you, and I think he might also be the one behind my death."

 

He can still feel Minhyuk's stare on his back, but he doesn't dare to turn again and look. He brings a hand to his face and presses his fingers against his forehead, heaving a sigh.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minhyuk finally asks, quiet, soft, _sad,_ and Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders.

 

"I was going to, but I just- I thought it would have been weird. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

 

Silence. He slowly faces Minhyuk again, nervously biting down on his lower lip. Minhyuk doesn't look at him, his gaze directed at the floor, his head hanging low.

 

"I..." Minhyuk breathes out, "I don't feel so well."

 

With that, he turns around and walks out, and Hyungwon doesn't have it in him to follow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He hates me," Hyungwon mutters under his breath, pushing his drink further away on the table and slamming his forehead against the spot instead. " _Fuck,_ Kihyun, he hates me, I should've just kept my mouth shut."

 

"You're being dramatic," Kihyun says pointedly, reaching over the table to flick his head. "He doesn't _hate_ you. He probably just needs some time to think."

 

"Right," Hyungwon sighs, closing his eyes, "and after he's done thinking, he's going to _hate me."_

 

"Oh, god," Kihyun says. There's a sound of a glass being pushed against the table, and then there are two hands grabbing Hyungwon's shoulders and pushing him up. He slumps back on his chair and gives Kihyun a dirty look.

 

"Listen up," Kihyun hisses, ignoring his glare, "there's literally no reason for him to _hate_ you. You said he felt like he already knew you, right? It's possible that even if his memories are gone, his feelings are not. Who knows, he could realize he's actually in love with you and then you two can be happy together like you've always dreamed."

 

"It's not that simple."

 

"That's what I kept saying about me and Hoseok, but now I'm dating him."

 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. "That's different."

 

"Stop being such a pessimist," Kihyun tells him, grabbing his drink and taking a long sip. Hyungwon narrows his eyes at him, but stops protesting, grabbing his own drink as well.

 

Maybe Kihyun is right. Maybe he _is_ being a little dramatic. Maybe Minhyuk won't hate him.

 

(He doesn't dare to be hopeful enough to even think of the word _love.)_

 

They finish their drinks, and then Kihyun announces it's the best for the both of them to leave home already, _it's Wednesday, for god's sake,_ and Hyungwon isn't really in the mood to fight, so he lets himself to be dragged to the bus stop.

 

"Seriously, Hyungwon," Kihyun tells him as his bus arrives, "don't blame yourself for it."

 

Then he steps into the bus and leaves Hyungwon to sit there on his own, waiting for his own ride. The streets are empty apart from a few cars passing by, and Hyungwon is left staring at a pothole on the ground as he falls deep into his thoughts.

 

He thinks about Kihyun's words - _don't blame yourself for it -_ and he _tries_ not to, but he'd been the one who had encouraged Minji to fall for him, he'd kissed her, he'd taken the first steps and kept going even if he should have called it off, and then he had died and left her _alone,_ without any protection, and she might have _taken her own life._

 

And now she - he, _Minhyuk,_ has struggled all his current life without any memories of the past.

 

If only he could turn back time and protect her.

 

The bus arrives, and he gets up from the bench, dragging his heavy feet into the vehicle. He's barely taken a few steps inside when he stops, tightly gripping the back of the nearest seat as he stares.

 

Minhyuk stares back, hunched into himself in the back of the bus, his lips falling open.

 

The bus takes off, and Hyungwon nearly loses his balance, stumbling forwards and grabbing at another seat. A young woman seated closeby casts a long look at him, and he grimaces apologetically, sitting down.

 

He takes a minute before glancing at the back of the bus over his shoulder, and he catches Minhyuk quickly turning his head to look out of the window, as if he had been staring. He doesn't know what to think about it, and so he drops his gaze back to his lap, inhaling deeply. _What kind of luck,_ he thinks. He must be the last person Minhyuk wants to see right now.

 

That's what he thinks, but barely a minute later, there are footsteps going down the aisle of the bus, and suddenly Minhyuk slumps into the seat next to his, his arms crossed and eyes staring straight ahead.

 

"Did you love me?" he asks, and Hyungwon's heart _stops._ He stares at Minhyuk, dumbfounded, and the other glances at him quickly before correcting himself, "did you love Minji?"

 

Hyungwon swallows, removing his gaze from Minhyuk and looking out at the passing buildings instead. "Yes," he says.

 

Minhyuk says nothing at that. Hyungwon wishes he did, because he can't _take this,_ the sudden closeness, the questions, the silence. He fidgets with his hands, clenching and unclenching them into fists on his lap, releases a shaky breath.

 

A sudden warmth overtakes his shoulder, and he freezes entirely, eyes glazing over at his own reflection on the window. He can see Minhyuk through it, too, his head laid onto his shoulder, eyes closed.

 

"I'm sorry I just ran away like that," Minhyuk whispers.

 

"It's okay," Hyungwon chokes out. His chest feels tight, his breaths heavy, and he almost feels like _crying._ "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." _And because I caused you so much pain._

 

"It's okay," Minhyuk says in return. Hyungwon closes his eyes and listens to the sound of his breathing, and neither of them speaks again until it's time for Minhyuk to get off on his stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon barely sleeps that night. He moves restlessly around his apartment, lies down onto his bed only to get up seconds later. When he finally falls asleep, it's already past three in the morning, and he's met with a pounding headache once his alarm goes off less than four hours later. He takes two painkillers and goes to work anyway, and he both hopes to see Minhyuk and wishes they won't cross their ways at all.

 

Halfway through the day the only person he has spoken to is Kihyun, and he's just struggling with the want to go look for Minhyuk, when the said man dashes into his office himself, throwing the door open without knocking.

 

Hyungwon stares, and Minhyuk stares back, stopping on his tracks. He opens his mouth, and then closes it, takes a step back and then another one forwards.

 

"Hyungwon," he says, sounding almost surprised to see him as if he wasn't the one marching into his office like that. 

 

"Minhyuk," Hyungwon replies slowly, putting down the papers he'd been signing. He tries to remain calm, _normal,_ but it's hard to do so. "What brings you here?"

 

Minhyuk shrugs his shoulders, still looking pretty much out of place as he stands there on the doorway. Then, suddenly, like out of a press of a button, he pushes the door shut and skids over to Hyungwon's desk. Hyungwon stays still, his body frozen as Minhyuk stops in front of his desk and leans over it, palms flat against the surface.

 

"Hyungwon," he says again, and this time he sounds determined. "Can I kiss you?"

 

Hyungwon's breath hitches. "Kiss me?" he repeats, his voice nearly cracking.

 

"Yeah," Minhyuk says, the hesitation back in his voice, even though his face doesn't waver. "You can say no. It's okay."

 

"No," Hyungwon says quickly, drawing in a sharp breath, "I mean, that's not what I- I mean yes. You can."

 

Minhyuk stares at him, nervously adjusting his posture. "I can?"

 

"You can," Hyungwon repeats. Minhyuk nods slowly, inhaling deeply before leaning in. Hyungwon closes his eyes and waits, lets him take his time, and once their lips finally press together, he nearly forgets to breathe.

 

_It's been weeks since they last saw each other. Dajoong drapes a blanket around the both of them as they kiss, snowflakes landing on their hair. Their hands are cold as they lace their fingers together, and Minji lifts their hands to her lips once they pull away from the kiss, breathes warm air onto them-_

 

Minhyuk scrambles away, almost shoving Hyungwon's laptop to the floor by accident. He stops in the middle of the room, breathing heavily, his hands on both sides of his head, fingers tangling into his hair in a way that must be painful. "Oh my god," he chokes out, and that's when Hyungwon snaps out of his state of shock, getting up from his chair and rushing to Minhyuk's side.

 

"Minhyuk," he says carefully, reaching over to clasp his hand on the other man's shoulder. Minhyuk sobs in response, his hands leaving his hair to cover his face instead, and Hyungwon's heart aches.

 

"I..." Minhyuk breathes out into his hands, "I don't know what..."

 

"It's okay," Hyungwon whispers, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around Minhyuk, half-expecting for him to pull away, but instead, he leans closer into the embrace, pressing his face against Hyungwon's neck. Rapidly blinking away the sudden wave of tears threatening to spill, Hyungwon draws in a sharp breath, hugging Minhyuk tighter.

 

"I saw something, I felt- I _feel,"_ Minhyuk splutters into his neck, almost desperately clinging into him, "I don't _know._ Please don't let go of me, Hyungwon, _please."_

 

Hyungwon exhales shakily, closing his eyes as he presses his cheek against Minhyuk's hair. "I won't. I'm right here."

 

Minhyuk shakes, letting out another sob. "Right here," he repeats with a hoarse voice.

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon whispers, squeezing him tightly.

 

"You won't leave?"

 

"Never. I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I felt so alone sometimes," Minhyuk says quietly. He's pressed against Hyungwon's side on the latter's couch, knees drawn into his chest. "I really didn't know how to describe it. I was just- I was so _lonely,_ even if I was with my family or my friends. I just felt that something was missing."

 

He takes a deep breath, smiles a little when Hyungwon brushes his hand encouragingly, goes further and intertwines their fingers. They both stop for a moment, looking down, just to observe how well they fit together.

 

Hyungwon wishes he could live in this moment forever.

 

"But I didn't feel that way after I met you," Minhyuk continues with a quiet voice, pressing as close to Hyungwon as he possibly can. "And I didn't know what to think about it. I guess I still don't." He stops, huffing out a small laugh. "It was almost as if I could remember you, somehow, and when we kissed, I _really_ could, for a moment, and I- I just missed you a lot. Is that weird?"

 

Hyungwon swallows, turning his head a little to look at him. "No," he says, "I missed you a lot, too."

 

Minhyuk smiles, squeezes Hyungwon's hand and lies his head on Hyungwon's shoulder. "I wish I could properly remember," he whispers, "then I could have found you sooner."

 

"We've found each other now," Hyungwon replies, and Minhyuk laughs, a breathless, hearty sound.

 

"Yeah," he says softly, "I'm glad for that."

 

"So am I," Hyungwon says, combing through Minhyuk's hair with his hand as the other man curls up against his side.

 

"Can I stay the night?" Minhyuk asks, glancing up at him, and Hyungwon smiles.

 

"Of course."

 

After some discussing, they end up with an agreement that Minhyuk takes Hyungwon's bed while the latter takes the couch (because Hyungwon might love his bed, but he also might love Minhyuk more). However, half an hour after they've told each other good night the agreement ends up useless, as Minhyuk pads out of the bedroom, takes Hyungwon by the hand and pulls him back there with him.

 

Seconds before falling asleep, Minhyuk pressed to his side and breathing steadily against his skin, Hyungwon remembers a promise of _in another life, we'll be together, and we'll be happy,_ and he closes his eyes knowing the promise has been fulfilled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

+

 

_One year later_

 

Hyungwon has barely gotten his keys out when the door already swings open and he suddenly has his arms full of Minhyuk, the other man throwing himself into his embrace. He nearly loses his balance, staggering backwards on the hallway, Minhyuk stumbling along with him until they hit the opposite wall.

 

"Holy fuck, Min," he breathes out. Minhyuk laughs, slipping his hands down to intertwine their fingers before landing a kiss on his lips.

 

"Welcome back, Wonnie! I missed you."

 

Hyungwon sighs, but breaks into a smile in the middle of it, allowing Minhyuk to kiss him once more. "I missed you too," he says, pressing their foreheads together. "Is this the greeting I'll be getting every time I get back from business trips from now on?"

 

"Only if they last for more than a week," Minhyuk says, grinning at him. "This is nothing big, though. Remember the time Hoseok and Kihyun-"

 

"Good god, don't remind me," Hyungwon groans, earning a laugh from the other before he leans forward and steals another kiss, a _much_ longer one, with Minhyuk letting go of his hands to hold onto his coat instead.

 

It's only when there's a sound of a door opening and a low mutter of _oh, wow, fuck,_ that they both remember they are, indeed, still outside their apartment. They spring apart, _just a little,_ Minhyuk attaching himself into Hyungwon's arm instead.

 

There's a young man standing on the door next to theirs, hand still grasping the doorknob and a backbag half slipped off his shoulder. At first glance, he's a total stranger, but after a moment of awkward silence and staring, Hyungwon thinks he looks a tad bit familiar.

 

"Changkyun," Minhyuk says after a moment of silence, addressing the younger man. "This is Hyungwon! I told you about him. Wonnie, Changkyun is our new neighbour. He moved in while you were gone."

 

_Trust Minhyuk to befriend every person he ever meets._

 

"Oh," Hyungwon says, clearing his throat and nodding at Changkyun. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

 

"Likewise," Changkyun says. He still doesn't move from his spot on the doorway, only staring at Hyungwon as he adjusts his bag and brings a hand up to brush his hair back from his face, and suddenly it strikes Hyungwon.

 

"Sangah," he says, slowly, and the younger man's face brightens.

 

"Dajoong," he says in response, breaking into a full smile, and Hyungwon smiles too, giving him a nod. "Oh, wow."

 

"Wait," Minhyuk interjects, tugging at Hyungwon's arm, "he is - was - _your sister?"_

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon says, and Minhyuk forms an 'o' with his mouth, looking at Changkyun again. The latter blinks, staring back at him.

 

"So," he says slowly, "do I know you from somewhere too?"

 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk share a look, still standing there arm in arm, and eventually Hyungwon smiles a little, looking at Changkyun,

 

"It's a long story."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to post the note at first hsjskdbdl but here's the second and final part! i decided to limit it to 2 chapters so it wouldn't be too long lmao
> 
> i added changkyun since he/sangah was mentioned a lot in the first part and it's also his birthday today so!! (i mean its still the 26th here)


End file.
